Ninjago Gen 2
by JediNindroid
Summary: ONE SHOT: The ninja are back... Or are they? After 25 years, Zane's the only one in fighting condition. This story takes place on the first night with the new team together. However, Zane learns that the new recruits may not be who he thought they were.


That night, Zane's newly assembled team sat around the table, eating. He looked around at the _new_ ninja: Kylie, Nicole, and Jason.

"So... Remind me again why you chose us?" Kylie asked.

"Each of you have the ability to harness one of the elements," Zane answered. "Kylie, fire. Nicole, earth. Jason, lightning."

"-And you're ice," she finished, toying her food with her fork. "But you were one of the _original_ ninja, and they fought years ago. How come you're _still_ ice?"

"I cannot age," Zane answered plainly. However, Kylie had asked a valid question. Zane and the team had saved Ninjago for the first time nearly 25 years ago. Now, when the world had needed a hero again, the others had grown too old to fight. Many of them had settled down and started a family, so Zane was the only one who could do anything _for the greater good._

Over the course of the past few days, he had scoured Ninjago for those with an aptitude for harnessing the elements and now had a new team built and ready for training.

... And he could see his family reflected in the ones he had chosen. He had not seen them in so long, it made his heart ache to have to form a new team, almost as if he were replacing them...

Jason's sense of humor was not unlike Jay's. Nicole's personality and mannerisms reminded him of Cole; she's make a good leader like he did. Kylie was a lot like the former ninja of fire: both she and Kai were stubborn and hotheaded but a great warrior and friend until the end.

Zane's focus was brought back to the dinner table when he heard Nicole ask Jason about his past.

"Well, I used to live with my parents and my little brother and sister. They're twins: Ed and Edna."

Zane sat up, ramrod straight. "Ed and Edna?"

"Yeah. They're named after my grandparents who live in this pretty cool scrapyard. My Mom and Dad though..." He trailed off. "They tell these stories about the legendary original ninja, but they have no idea. They weren't there. But that's all they talk about! Those same old stories about true love and adventure..." He ducked his head. "I guess that's why I ran away. My parents wouldn't understand what it's like to want to go save the world-"

Zane finally shook himself out of his daze. "Who are your parents?"

Jason shrugged. "You've probably never heard of them. They're this older couple-"

"Their names?!" Zane didn't loose his cool easily, but this was too much of a coincidence...

"Jay and Nya Walker."

... Jason. Jay's son. Zane made a mental note to smack Jay the next time he saw him. Unable to let the matter rest he turned to Kylie. "What about you?"

Kylie was almost taken aback. "My Mom and Dad live in an old blacksmith shop. Actually..." Her ears went pink. "Jason's my cousin."

Zane's eyes went wide. "So your father is-"

"Kai," she finished.

Almost knowing what the outcome would be, Zane turned to Nicole.

"Don't look at me," she said, holding her hands up defensively. "I'm not related to anyone here; I'm adopted."

There was a moment of silence before Nicole began laughing. "However, no one can tell. Mom says I'm almost **EXACTLY** like Dad. We even have pretty close to the same name."

"Cole," Zane whispered.

Nicole's brow furrowed. "Yeah. How did you-?"

"I know all of your parents," Zane answered, bee-lining for the phone. "We were a team years ago. We _were_ the original ninja."

He let that sink in while he dialed the number for the old blacksmith shop. Almost immediately, someone picked up.

"Hello?" they said over the sounds of mass hysteria in the background.

"Hello."

"Zane?" Kai asked. "Where the heck have you been?! We've been trying to reach you for the past few days! Kylie, Nicole, **AND** Jason have all gone missing within a few days of each other. Nya is in hysterics right now, and frankly, I'm not too happy either. We need all the help we can get and thought you might be able to locate them."

Zane looked over his shoulder at the three confused, flabbergasted teenage kids sitting at the table behind him.

"Kai, I think I found your children."

* * *

**Well, I must say that I intended this as a one shot, but seeing the positive reaction to my first installment, I must say that I'm pleasantly surprized. :) I wasn't expecting this big of a reaction! You would not believe how happy I was when I checked this page during my Theatre class and saw a much larger number of hits than I thought there would be within 24 hours. Thanks for the support!**


End file.
